EMRON - What if Emily was a Kirkman?
by emib1418
Summary: What if Emily Rhodes was a Kirkman? Her and Aaron's relationship as a secret couple, with a hint of Dannah as well. Tom Kirkman doesnt know about their relationship, and when something happens to one of them, they're forced to tell him How does he react?
1. September 21st 2016

_Prompt: What if Emily was a Kirkman?_

 _Alex Kirkman and Tom Kirkman had Emily Victoria Kirkman, and when she was 24, the capitol was bombed. She had a little brother and sister, Leo and Penny (9 at time of bombing), who were twins. Emily wasn't spoiled, but her parents were very good to her. When the bomb went off, she was at home looking after her siblings. She and Aaron Shore (President Richmond's Deputy Chief of Staff, 27) had been dating for 8 months at the time of the bombing, but had been dating in secret, and only Emily's mom and Aaron's cousin knew about the couple._

 _September 21st 2016 - Capital Bombing._

 _Dear Diary, today has been a simple day most of the day, up until later in the night. Tonight I was looking after Leo and Penny, while Mom and Dad watched the State of the Union Address. Aaron was supposed to be there. So was Dad and I, but there was an altercation and Dad became designated survivor. I thought Aaron was there, so when Mike and a few other secret service agents came in and rushed us to the White House, I thought something had happened to him. We have been living together for two months now, and have been together for 8. The Capitol was bombed, and Dad is now the President of the United States. Thank god Aaron wasn't there, or I'd be alone again. Dad still doesn't know about us, after my last relationship I don't think I'll tell him until we're a year in or something like that. Aaron was President Richmond's Deputy Chief of Staff, so technically Dad needs to choose one of us for the job. As I was Dad's COS, he knows me better and knows how I run, but Aaron does the job way better than me, so I think Dad will choose him, but you never know. Leo, Penny and Mom are ok, just shaken up. Dad's in shock, and Aaron doesn't want me out of his sight in case something happens. Which to be honest I don't actually mind that much. I think I'm going crazy. Today's been hectic, but I'm sure tomorrow will be worse._

 _xx Emily_


	2. March 8th 2017

_March 8 2017_

 _Dear Diary, holy fuck, Dad was just shot. Peter MacLeish just made Vice, and as soon as it was offical, Dad got shot. Aaron literally had to pick me up to move me away from them as the paramedics took him to the Hospital, with Mom in the car. They say he'll be ok, but I don't know. I still haven't told him about Aaron and I, even though we've been together for over a year. I'll tell him as soon as he gets better. Aaron and I are staying at the residence with Leo and Penny tonight, as we want to look after them and watch them. I keep telling myself that everything will be ok, but it isn't._

 _xx Emily_

AN:  
Sorry this is a short chapter, after this there might be another Diary entry or I'll start the story


	3. March 15th 2017

_March 15 2017_

 _Dear Diary, I'm telling Dad tomorrow. He got out of the hospital yesterday, but I need to tell him. Today was a pretty standard day. Aaron made us breakfast this morning, so I guess thats interesting. Work's been fairly slow. Honestly, today's actually just been boring me, so this wont be a long diary entry. Hopefully it'll be a bit more interesting over the next few days._

 _I'm so nervous about telling Dad. Last time I had a boyfriend, he completely flipped out, so I wanted to make sure Aaron and I were completely serious before telling. I'm pretty sure a year and two months is serious enough ..nervous laughter.._

 _xx Emily_

AN: Next up I'll be starting the story. I have an idea for where this story will go, but I'm not to sure.


	4. Chapter 1 - Three weeks late

_NEXT MORNING_

I woke up with the immediate urge to throw up. I ran to my bathroom and threw up then went back over to bed. I looked at my phone at noticed that my alarm was supposed to be going off in 10 minutes. Why did I need to throw up though? Aaron and I didn't drink last night, and we ate at the White House. Maybe I got food poisoning or just had a bug.

"Shit. No, no, no, no, no." I whispered as I jumped out of my bed and ran into the office. I looked at the calendar to check to see if what I was thinking was happening.

"Oh fuck." I whispered. I walked over to bed and started to wake Aaron up.

"I'm late." I said.

"For work? The alarms going off in…" He looked over at his phone. "5 minutes."

"I'm three weeks late, Aaron." I said.

"Babe, I'm tired and not following." He said as he sat up.

"My period." I said. "My period is three weeks late, and I just woke up and had to throw up as soon as I did." I continued.

"You don't think, do you?" He asked. I nodded in response.

"If what we're thinking has happened, there's nothing to be worried about. It may not be a planned thing, but it's still a good thing." He said as he pulled me into him.

"My dad is going to kill me. Then he'll kill you." I said.

"Hey, at least we'll be together." Aaron said, and this made me laugh at least.

"I need to get some tests. And I need to talk to my Mom and to Hannah and Damien." I said.

"Hey, hey, we'll get it done. Call your Dad, tell him you're taking the morning off, while you do that I'll go down to the pharmacy. It'll be fine, Em." Aaron said. I moved so I could kiss him and did just that. I called Dad about 30 minutes later, after we had had breakfast, and he said it was fine with me taking the day off. Aaron called him while he was at the pharmacy for the morning off, and I called Hannah also while he was down there.

"Its early." Hannah said when she picked up.

"I'm late." I said.

"Wha.. How late?" She said.

"3 weeks and I needed to throw up this morning." I said.

"Do you want Damien and I to come over?" She asked.

"After I take the test. I'm nervous, Hannah. I've always thought about having children, and being with Aaron just made me want them more, but is this the right time?" I asked.

"I can't tell you that. But I can tell you this; you and Aaron love each other so much." She said.

"I know. I feel like its sinking in now that I might be having his baby, and I can't stop thinking about how amazing it will be, Han." I said.

"Yeah yeah, mushy mushy lovey dovey stuff. I love you, call me later. I have to get going, gotta go to work."

"Love you too, will do." I said as I hung up, just as Aaron walked in.

"How many did you grab?" I asked.

"Three." He replied.

"Be right back then." I smiled and took the tests into the bathroom. I came out a minute later, and sat with Aaron. It took 4 minutes for the tests to determine the answer.

"You nervous?" Aaron asked.

"Very. Very nervous, but in a good way." I said. "How about you?"

"Same thing." He replied. After 4 minutes, we walked in. I couldn't look, so I closed my eyes and made Aaron flip them right side round.

"Parents or not just yet?" I whispered.

"Open your eyes." He said. I hesitantly opened my eyes to see all four saying either pregnant, positive or having 2 lines. I jumped into Aaron's arms and kissed him intensely.

"I love you so much." I said as we pulled away.

"I love you too." Aaron replied.

For the next few hours, we watched TV and just talked, then both got dressed to go to the White House. Aaron was going because he had to work, and I just needed to talk to my Mom and Dad. I headed up to the residence first, and pulled Mom into her room, locking the door behind us.

"I'm pregnant." Was the first thing I said.

"What?" She said shocked

"Pregnant. As in I'm growing an actual human baby inside of me." I replied

"How did Aaron take it?"

"Really well. Mom, be honest."

"I think its amazing." She said, then I think it hit her, "My baby girl is having a baby!" She started jumping up and down and gave me a hug.

"I need to tell Dad though." I said. We talked for about 30 minutes before I headed over to Dad's office.

"Dad? Can I talk to you?" I asked when I walked in.

"Sure, sweetie, but I thought you were taking the day off?" He replied confused.

"I am, I need to tell you something. Well, three things really." I sad nervously.

"Go ahead."

"First I need you to promise not to interrupt until I'm finished." I said.

"Ok, sure Emily." He replied.

"Please, please don't be mad." I said.

"Uh, ok?" He said confused.

"I have a boyfriend. We've been together for a year and two months." I said.

"No, I don't accept." He said sternly.

"I'm 24, I can have a boyfriend." I said.

"No. Who is it?" He asked.

"Dad…"

"Who is it!" He demanded.

"We've been living together for since July last year." This just made him more angry.

"What the fuck? Does your mother know about this?"

"Thats not all." I said.

"What, you're getting married or something!" He said, outraged as he stood up.

"I love him, and although it was accidental, I'm pregnant." I said.

"Then get rid of it!" He yelled.

"What the hell? No fucking way!" I yelled back.

"Yes! I'm your father, and I'm ordering you to get rid of it!" He yelled even louder.

"No, Dad. I'm 24 now, you don't get to choose how I live my life. I live with my boyfriend, and I'm having this baby. You have no control over my life anymore." I said calmly.

"I will make you get rid of that baby if I have to. You will break up with whoever this asshole is and move back home, and I will force you to if I need to." He growled as he grabbed my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Not until you agree!" He yelled back. I kicked him, making him let go of me, then ran out of the room.

"That.. man.. is not fit.. to be.. the President." I said to Mike.

"Come back here!" Dad yelled as he walked out.

"Don't let him follow me, please, Mike!" I yelled as I ran away. I ran straight up to Aaron's office, and opened it without knocking.

"I'm busy." He said when I walked in. He was in a meeting, but I didn't care. I closed the door behind me and without saying anything, walked into his bathroom. I locked the door behind me and slid down the door so that I was sitting against the door.

"One second." Aaron said to whoever he was in a meeting with. A few seconds later, I got a text from him.

 _A: You ok?_

 _Just finish your meeting. I don't care how long it takes, I'm not leaving this bathroom until you're done._

 _A: Uh, ok. Love you_

I rested my head on my knees, which were pulled up against my chest and I started to cry. Then I remembered what Dad asked, 'Does your mother know about this?'. I quickly washed my face before running out of Aaron's bathroom and running up to the residence. When I got there, Leo and Penny were curled up together on the couch, while Mom and Dad were yelling at each other. I let Mom see me before getting Leo and Penny.

"Come." I whispered to them. Without another word, they grabbed my hands and I walked them down to Aaron's office.

"Hi, I am so sorry to be interrupting this meeting again, but whatever it is, it really has to be postponed. I'm so sorry again, but I'll make sure Aaron reschedules this." I said.

I told Penny and Leo that Aaron would watch them, then went over to him.

"Em, what's going on?" He asked as he quickly finished up his meeting.

"Watch Leo and Penny. Answer their questions, appropriate of course. I'm sorry to make you look after them, but I trust you the most out of everyone in this whole place, besides Mom and Mike of course. I love you, bye." Was all I replied with. I quickly went over to them and kissed both of their foreheads, telling them I would sort this out, before running back up to the residence. Mom and Dad were still yelling at each other.

"Dad, stop it!" I yelled as I joined them in their bedroom.

"Fuck off, this is to do with your mother and I." He said.

"No, it's not. This is about me, and you know it. Don't take you anger out on her, you already took it out enough on me." I said as I held my right hand out, pulling my sleeve up.

"Don't you see what you've done! Look at me, Dad. Look my right in the eyes and tell me you didn't mean to hurt me. Tell me you're not angry with me. Tell me why you hate me so much, to physically hurt me!" I yelled at him. This made him and Mom both freeze.

"Tell me, Dad!" I yelled. "Why did you hurt me, your fucking daughter! Why, because I'm trying to have a life, and have a family! My family may have started by accident and out of wedlock, but at least my children aren't going to be cowering in an office, scared of me! At least my children will never be physically abused by Aaron or I. And you know why? Because I love my baby already. And I love Aaron. My marriage, when it happens, wont go to shit! You want to know why? Because I actually care! I care about my unborn baby. I care about Mom, I care about Leo and Penny, and I care about Aaron. My children will never be scared of me, and I will never, ever hurt them. You hurt me today, Dad. Both physically and emotionally. I don't know how you live with yourself. Take a time out. Mom, Leo and Penny will stay somewhere else tonight. Mom, don't argue that, it's for your safety and you know it. If you ever want to be apart of _my_ life, Dad, sort your shit out." I yelled, then said the last few parts a bit quieter. I grabbed Mom's hand, and pulled her out of the room before Dad could say anything. I grabbed her handbag in my other hand, and lead us out. Mom didn't say anything, she held my hand tight and followed me. I led her to Aaron's office.

"Mom!" Leo and Penny yelled, and they went over to her. Aaron had been sitting with them, so I went over and sat exhausted next to him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I yelled, told him to get his shit together, and told Mom that she, Penny and Leo weren't staying here tonight and maybe for a couple of days. I don't know where, but we'll find somewhere. Not the old house, no, dad will go there." I said.

"They'll stay with us." Aaron said.

"But where?" I asked.

"We have a guest bedroom, remember? Alex can go in there, and we'll either pull out the sofa bed for the twins, or do a couple of blow up beds, or they can sleep with Alex in the queen." Aaron said.

"Thank you." I leaned up and kissed him then went over to Mom, Leo and Penny.

"Mom, you Leo and Penny are going to stay with Aaron and I. It might be just tonight, or it could be for a few days. Mom, I really don't want you to debate this. I need to know that you, Penny and Leo will be safe." I said. Mom just pulled me into a hug.

"Why are we staying with you?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, why are we staying with you?" Penny asked after.

"Because Dad isn't in the right mind right now, and I want you to be safe." I explained. I told them to go over to Aaron while Mom talked to me.

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked.

"Which parts?" I asked.

"All of it?" She asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Did.. did he really hurt you?" She asked, tearing up now. I nodded and she started to cry more, as I lifted up my wrist, which had started to bruise up badly.

"A lot of your stuff is still at home, right?" I asked.

"Yes, but the kids' school stuff and favourite stuff is here, as well as my makeup." She answered.

"I'll get those things. Stay here with Leo and Penny, Aaron and I will be right back. I grabbed Aaron and we headed up to the residence.

"What are you doing?" Dad asked when we walked in. He was sitting with his hands in his palms and his elbows on his thighs.

"Grabbing some stuff." I answered.

"Where are they staying?" He asked.

"My apartment." I answered.

"Where is that?" He asked.

"Like I'd tell you that." I scoffed.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that." He growled as he stood up.

"I'll speak to you however I like." I said. Although trying to keep up a strong front, I was still petrified of him so I stood slightly behind Aaron.

"That is not how you speak to your father, young lady. Apologise immediately!"

"No. You should be the one apologising, Father." I replied, gaining a bit more confidence.

As he stepped forward, Aaron intervened, "Right, this stops now. If you ever want to be apart of your grandchild's life and your daughters life, you will treat Emily with respect. I don't give a shit that you're her father, because right now you sure aren't acting like it. Your family is sitting in my office, with your young children cowering in their mothers arms, terrified of what you'll do. Now, if you'll excuse us, Emily and I are going to be grabbing some things then leaving. If you need anything from myself, Emily, Alex or Leo and Penny, you can call my secretary and she'll call me." He then pulled us into the twins' room.

"You alright?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, thank you for saying that." I sighed as I started to grab stuff.

I grabbed Penny's suitcase and put in her and Leo's school uniforms, as well as some of their favourite clothes. I grabbed their school bags and asked Aaron to find any of their school stuff and put it in there, didn't matter which bag. I grabbed Leo's sketch book and pens and pencils, and Penny's sketch book and paints. I also grabbed some other things that I knew they used everyday, and put them in the suitcase as well. After doing that, I went into Mom's room. I grabbed her makeup and toiletries, as well as hair stuff, some jewellery and her laptop, charger and work papers. I put those just in a backpack. I went back into the twin's room where Aaron had finished getting their stuff. We went downstairs and put the suitcase and three backpacks in the car, then headed back up to Aaron's office. Mom, Leo and Penny were watching tv when we walked in. It was now around lunch time, so Aaron and I decided to take them out to lunch, then Aaron would drive us home and take the rest of the day off as well.

"Mom, Leo, Penny, you guys good to go?" I asked when we walked in.

"Yeah." They all replied. We grabbed out stuff and headed to the car. Mom insisted on sitting in the back with the twins, so I was up front with Aaron.

"Ok, so where to for lunch?" I asked.

"Big Bear Café!" Leo and Penny replied at the same time.

"Big Bear Café it is then." Aaron smiled as he turned out of the White House. We got there, and as soon as we did, Leo and Penny went up to the counter and started talking to our cousin, Daphne.

"Hey big sis!" Daphne said to Mom. Mom said hi and then went straight over to a booth. Leo and Penny ordered something before running off to her.

"Hey, Emily, Aaron, what's up with Alex?" She asked. She knew about our relationship as well.

"I told Dad about Aaron and I, and he flipped out." I answered.

"Damn, tell me more later?" She asked.

"Sure." I then ordered for myself and Mom, and Aaron ordered. We sat and ate lunch together, and Daphne talked with us for a bit before going back. She owned the café, but loved working up front and talking to people. After eating, we headed home. Only Mom had seen our apartment, so Leo and Penny looked around first.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked Leo and Penny. Mom had gone for a nap as today had taken a toll on her already.

"What ever is on TV." Leo said.

"You know I have Netflix, right?" I asked.

"No, we didn't know! That's no fair, I wish we had Netflix." Penny said.

"I'm sure I can persuade Mom to get if for you." I said. I passed them the remote so that they could choose something to watch. They ended up just putting Harry Potter on. After I made sure they were settled with some popcorn and chocolate, I pulled Aaron into our bedroom.

"What happened, Emily?" He asked worryingly.

"He told me to get rid of it. He said that he'll make me if he has to. He told me to break up with you, well, I didn't tell him who you were. He said that I was going to move back home, and he would make me if I didn't agree. I told him I was 24, and that he had no control over my life, and he just got so mad at me." I said.

"Oh, Emily, I'm so sorry." He said as he pulled me tighter.

"He hurt me, Aaron, physically as well as emotionally. He grabbed my wrist. Why would he do this to his daughter? I just hope he doesn't do this to Leo and Penny." I whispered.

"Which wrist?" He asked. I lifted up my right one. He left the bedroom and came back, putting and icepack on my wrist. After a while of talking, I called my best friend.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" Hannah said when she answered.

"You and Damien free right now?" I asked. Damien was my other best friend, and also was Hannah's boyfriend.

"Yeah, we'll be there in 20." Hannah said.

"Thanks, Han." I replied before hanging up. True to her word, 20 minutes later Hannah and Damien were at the door. While they drove over, Aaron went out to get groceries and stuff we would need for Leo and Penny.

"Hey, Emily." Damien said, giving me a hug.

"So whats up?" Hannah asked as she also gave me a hug.

"One sec." I went over to the twins.

"If you guys need anything, anything at all, just ask, ok? I'm going to talk to Hannah and Damien in my bedroom. Don't do anything stupid, and don't wake up Mom." I said.

"Ok." They replied.

"Come on." I said to Hannah and Damien, walking into my bedroom. I closed the door after them and we all sat down on the bed.

"So?" Damien asked.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" They both asked.

"Yeah, I know its crazy." I said.

"Oh my god, congrats!" Hannah said, giving me another hug.

"Congrats to you two!" Damien said, also giving me a hug.

"Thats not the main part. I told my Dad. I told him about Aaron and about us living together. He told me to break up with him, move back home and get rid of my baby. I yelled at him telling him he has no control over me, and he grabbed my wrist and told me he would force me to if he had to. I kicked him then ran to Aaron's office. I then realised he would want to talk to my Mom, so I went up to the residence to talk to her, and he and her were yelling at each other, so I got Leo and Penny and took them to Aaron's office and went back up. I yelled at my dad a lot more, then told him that Mom, Leo and Penny would be staying somewhere else for a bit, well here, and then left. I told Mom I wouldn't let her argue with me about staying here, and she went with it. We ate lunch then came back here, and now you're all catch up and I'm out of breath." I explained.

"Oh my god." Hannah just said.

"Show me your wrist." Damien said. I pulled my sleeve back and exposed the very bruised wrist. Before I could say anything, he had gone out of the room.

"Are you ok?" Hannah asked.

"I will be. I have Aaron by my side, and I know that my Mom, brother and sister are safe, so I'm doing ok. I booked an appointment for to Obstetrician in two days, so Aaron and I are going to have to take a few hours off for that." I said as Damien came back in with a bunch of stuff in his hands.

"Good." She replied.

"Whats all that, Damien?" I asked as he gently pulled my arm closer to him.

"Something to take care of you." He said. He pulled out a cream and put it over the bruised area, then pulled out another one and put it over as well, then wrapped a bandage around my wrist.

"Don't put pressure on it. You have to be careful with this, because if you do anything strenuous with this hand, you might break, sprain or fracture your wrist. The bruising seems fairly bad, which means that if anything else happens before it heals fully or close to fully, it'll get worse again." Damien explained.

"Thank you, Damien, really. Thanks both of you for just coming here. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you guys or Aaron by my side right now." I said as I started to tear up. Hannah moved closer and pulled me into a hug, and Damien went to the other side of me and held my hand. Aaron came back a little while later, and we talked all together for a bit longer. As Leo and Penny finished their movie, Hannah and Damien left, so I explained what happened to them, and we spent a while talking and watching shows. When Mom woke up, we talked some more, and watched TV, and this was basically the rest of our day. Aaron made dinner, then we watched a movie all together before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 2 - Your grandmother is crazy

"Mom, are you ok?" I asked as I woke her up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Your were asleep, and you started thrashing around and yelling. Mom, what happened in your nightmare?" I asked.

"Noth.. nothing. What time is it?" She asked.

"9am."

"Where's Leo and Penny?" She asked.

"I wanted to spend some time with you today, and they wanted to see Grammy, so Aaron drove them to her place before going to work."

"Oh, ok." She replied as she sat up.

"Mom, what was your dream?"

"He hurt you and the kids and there was nothing Aaron or I could do about it." She said. I pulled her into a hug and stayed like that for a few minutes.

"I'm ok. So is Leo and Penny." I said. "Come on, I just finished making breakfast."

"You, making breakfast?" She asked chuckling.

"I know, shocking. Aaron taught me how to make a few things and I loved it so I did a cooking and a baking course." I said as we walked into the kitchen. I had made homemade pancakes, and had cut up some fruit and put out maple syrup and butter. I passed Mom a cup of coffee, and grabbed myself a cup of juice.

"So what are you thinking about doing today?" Mom asked just as Aaron called me.

"Your grandmother is crazy." He said.

"Don't I know it. What's up?"

"She thinks I kidnapped Leo and Penny." He replied.

I burst out laughing but finally got out, "Put her on."

"Emily? Is that you?" She asked.

"Hi, Grammy. Surely Leo and Penny told you who Aaron was.." I said after calming down.

"So this Aaron is in fact a friend of yours?" She asked sceptically.

"Is that what he said?" I asked.

"He said he was your boyfriend."

"Yes, Grammy, he's my boyfriend. Look, Mom and I will come over later and I'll explain everything, ok? Can you put Leo and Penny on for me?" I asked.

"Alright sweetie, bye for now." She said before putting them on.

"Can you guys not tell Grammy about anything that happened yesterday?" I asked.

"Ok." Leo replied.

"Why?" Penny asked.

"Because Mom and I will explain it to her fully."

"Ok." They said.

"Your Grammy's giving me cookies. She said I need to eat more." Aaron said once he was back on the phone.

"That's Grammy for you. Sorry about that, Aaron. I love you, see you later." I said.

"I love you too. Bye." He said hanging up.

"What was that about?" Mom asked.

"Grammy thought Aaron had kidnapped Leo and Penny." I said, starting to laugh again, and Mom burst out into laughter.

A few minutes later when we had calmed down, I said, "I was thinking we could go out for lunch together, maybe do some shopping, then visit Grammy, and do anything else you want to do."

"That's sounds nice." Mom replied.

"Oh, and I need to visit someone. I wont be gone for too long. I was thinking that after being at Grammy's for a while, I would go see this person then come back." I said.

"Your not visiting your father, are you?" She asked sceptically.

"No, Mom, I'm not. Don't worry about it. Lets just finish eating and get ready, then we can go out!" I said. We finished eating, then went out. We did some shopping, before eating lunch, then doing some shopping more. We dropped our bags off back at the apartment before heading to Grammy's.

"Hi, Grammy!" I said when we walked in.

"Emily! Alex! It's so good to see you two!" She said as she gave us both hugs. Mom then went over to Leo and Penny to talk to them while I told Grammy about yesterday.

"So, while I don't mind seeing that handsome boyfriend of yours, why was he dropping the kids off?" Grammy asked. I then proceeded to tell her all about yesterday, minus the part about me being pregnant.

"My god, did Tom actually hurt you?" She asked outraged. I showed her my wrist.

"Grammy, that's not the only thing though. I kind of left out one massive part to this whole ordeal."

"Oh? What is it. Did Tom do something else?" She asked.

"No, Dad didn't do anything else. Well, I guess I better just get out with it. I'm pregnant." I said as a smile graced my face.

"No way! That's amazing sweetie! Oh, your children are going to be so pretty and handsome!" She said as she gave me a hug.

"They are going to be pretty gorgeous, huh." I said. We talked for a bit longer, before I headed out to visit the person I needed to see. I told Grammy where I was going, then told Mom, Leo and Penny I would be back in a bit.

"Emily, what a lovely surprise!" The person at the door said.

"Hey, Uncle Trey." I said as I hugged him.

"What are you doing here, Kiddo?" He asked as we walked into the lounge room of his house.

"I actually um, needed to speak to you." I said.

"Is it about yesterday?" He asked.

"Dad already spoke to you." I said. Uncle Trey nodded.

"Congratulations on the baby, by the way." He said.

"Thanks. What did he tell you though?" I asked, then he proceeded to tell me what Dad told him.

"So he didn't tell you about this?" I asked as I pulled back my sleeve.

"No, what did you do?" He asked.

"What did he do, you mean?" I replied.

"Your father hurt you?" He asked shocked. All I could do was nod, as I had started to tear up. Trey just pulled me into a hug. "He stayed here last night. Said he couldn't be at home or at the residence because it hurt too much." Trey continued.

"Oh." Was all I said.

"Em, I don't think he'll be changing his mind about you." He said. This just made me cry more.

"What'd he say?" I asked.

"He said he stands by what he said. He thinks that you should get an abortion, break up with Aaron and move home. He thinks your Mom and brother and sister have nothing to be afraid of, as he was right and they knew it." He explained.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"I was going to tell him he was being an idiot, but he looked like he was actually going to punch me so I agree'd. Of course, I don't agree, but I was going to talk to him if he came back over tonight. Or I was going to call him. Either way, he's wrong and he needs to here it." Trey said.

"Thank you, Uncle Trey." I said as the front door opened.

"I thought Aunty Jess was in New York?" I asked.

"She is." He replied. "That would probably be your Dad." As he said this, I immediately tensed up, and my hand went to my belly, as if to protect my unborn baby.

"What're you doing here, huh? Break up with that boyfriend yet?" He asked viciously as he walked in.

"Did Aaron look depressed today? No, I don't think so, because I didn't, and I'm not going to." I shot back.

"Ungrateful little bitch." He said.

"Get out, Tom." Trey said. Dad looked completely shocked, and to be honest, I was a bit shocked too.

"Excuse me?" Dad said.

"I said, get out. I will not have you talking to my niece like that, in my home." He said as he stood up.

"Yesterday you said you agree'd with me!" Dad yelled outraged.

"Yeah, I did that so you wouldn't fucking punch me. If you thought for even a second that anyone would agree with you, then you're fucking delusional. Do you not want your daughter to have a life? To have a family? A loving husband and children? Don't you dare come into my home and call her names, not after what you did. You physically laid a hand on your daughter. Why Alex didn't divorce from you 10 years ago, I will never know, but I sure as hell won't be surprised if she does. Tom, I know you're my brother by blood, but right now I don't even want to look at you." Trey yelled back.

"What happened 10 years ago was none of your goddamn business, and Alex stayed with me because she loves me and she knew that that was an accident." Tom yelled back.

"Just get out." Trey said.

"You're fired. Don't come into work tomorrow. I can't fire that scumbag Shore, but I sure as hell am going to make his life a living hell at work." He said before exiting the house, slamming the door on his way out.

"What happened 10 years ago?" I asked a few moments later.

"I can't tell you that. It's your Mom's decision whether she wants to tell you or not." He said.

"Thank you for standing up for me. I couldn't imagine how I would feel if I found out Leo or Penny did something like this." I said.

"It's alright, Kiddo. Come here." He said as he opened his arms. I went over and cuddled into him while we talked. After talking for a while, I left to go pick up Mom, Leo and Penny. We headed straight back to Aaron's and my apartment. I opened the door of the apartment to see that it had been trashed. Someone had come into my apartment, and possibly was still here, if not, might've stolen something. I slammed the door shut and leaned on it from the outside and called Damien.

"Damien someone's been in my apartment." I whispered over the phone as I dragged Mom, Leo and Penny away,

"WHAT! I'LL BE RIGHT OVER WITH SOME AGENTS AND HANNAH!" He yelled before hanging up.

"Emily?" Mom asked.

"It was completely trashed." I whispered before calling Aaron.

"Aaron?" I whispered.

"Hey, what's up? You ok?" He asked.

"Someone's been in our apartment. We just came home from Grammy's and I opened it to see it completely trashed. I don't know if anything's gone or if anyone's still in there. I closed the door and called Damien straight away." I whispered.

"Don't stress, Em, it's not good for you or the baby. I'll be right there." He said.

"Thank you." I whispered. I hadn't realised it, but I was shaking. As soon as I hung up, Mom pulled me into her. 5 minutes later, Damien and some other FBI agents, including Hannah, pulled up. Damien led the couple of other agents to my apartment, and I gave them the keys to go in while Hannah came over to me.

"What happened, Em?" She asked as she sat next to me.

"We were at Grammy's, and we came home and I opened the door to just see everything trashed. I didn't go in, I promise. God, why does bad stuff keep happening?" I explained.

"Oh, honey, you poor thing. Did you call Aaron? Do you have any ideas as to who would've done this?" Hannah asked.

"He said he's on his way. I don't know, but I wouldn't put it past my dad after today and yesterday."

"What happened today?" Hannah asked, and I told her about what happened at Uncle Trey's.

"Mom, I want you to stay at Grammy's. Hannah will drive you over there, and I'll bring your stuff." I said when I went over to her, still shaking.

"Are you sure? I need to make sure you're ok." Mom said.

"I have Aaron for that, Mom. And Hannah and Damien will be with me. Please, Mom, you've already had so much to deal with from yesterday." I said. She gave in and Hannah drove off the moment she could see Aaron's car coming down the street, which was about 4 minutes after she and Damien had arrived. When he parked, I ran straight over into his arms.

"Are you ok?" He asked. All I could do was nod.

"Emily! Aaron! We found something you should see!" Damien yelled from the doorway. He quickly led us inside, and into the bedroom.

"I'm assuming you didn't put this here." Damien said when we walked in. Right in the middle of the bed was a dead rabbit, with an knife through its body, and pinned by the knife was a note. I didn't look at the poor animal for more than half a second, and buried my face into Aaron's chest instead.

"What fucking psychopath would do this?" Aaron asked while still keeping a tight hold around my waist.

"Calm down, Aaron, I'm sure we'll find whoever did this. My guys are sweeping the place for anything else right now. We'll have to get you to check if they stole anything. You guys can stay with Hannah and I until things are in order if you'd like." Damien said.

I moved my face to the side and whispered, "Thanks." Before moving it back into Aaron's chest.

"Damien, what does it say?" Aaron asked.

"Next time, you'll be home. Next time this wont be a stupid rabbit. Next time, it'll be the end of your pretty little family. That's it, there's no way you two are staying here. Or anywhere else for that matter." Damien said.

"I agree." Aaron said.

I moved from Aaron so I could face Damien.

"What are the numbers?" I asked.

"What numbers?" He asked.

"F.. flip the paper. What are the numbers?" I asked again. He put on some rubber gloves, and carefully ripped the paper off.

"2-22-2-24-26:5-26-12-1-4:1-24-26-21-22-24-3 New line: 1-4-4:22:1-5-9:22-3:26-21-1-26:17-15-14:3-12-26:1-24:1-10-15-26-22-15-24: Then theres a new line. 2-15:26-21-22-5:1-24-2:22:25-22-4-4:24-15-26:21-14-19-26:1-24-17-15-24-12: Another new line. 2-15-24-26:2-15:26-21-22-5:1-24-2:26-21-1-26:10-15-17-18-19-22-12-24-2:17-15-14:4-15-16-12:5-15:13-14-11-21:8-14-5-26:13-22-3-21-26:24-15-26:10-12:16-12-19-17:5-1-18-14. That's the last number. What does that mean?" Damien asked. I felt the colour drain from my face, and I couldn't reply. I needed to throw up, so I ran to the bathroom just in time to get to the toilet.

"Emily?" Aaron asked.

"My Dad did this. My Dad did this." I kept whispering.

"Emily, what do the numbers mean?" Damien asked.

"It's this secret code Dad and I would use all the time before the twins. After that, we only used it sometimes, mainly when he needed to tell me something that Mom couldn't know about." I whispered.

"Emily, what does it say?" Aaron asked.

"No." I said.

"Emily, come on." Damien said.

"No. No, no, no, no." I repeated.

"If it's that bad, then we need to know, sweetie." Aaron said.

"No, you don't. I need to talk to Hannah. Where is she?" I asked as I stood up. I went to go into the main room, and when I got there I just stood frozen as I looked around my apartment. My Dad, the man who raised me, was capable of completely trashing my home, breaking things. He was capable of killing a rabbit and threatening me, my child and my boyfriend. I started to cry just thinking about it and watching the scene in front of me. FBI agents, looking through my stuff in case my psychotic father actually stole something.

'Didn't steal anything. All I ask is that you get an abortion. Do this and I will not hurt anyone. Don't do this and that boyfriend you love so much just might not be very safe.' What the fuck does that mean? My Dad's going to kill, wound or torture my boyfriend unless I kill my baby? Aaron came up behind me and I turned around and buried my face into his chest again.

"Emily, talk to me, please." Aaron begged.

"I need to talk to Hannah first." I said, just as Hannah walked in.

"Talk to me about what?" Hannah asked.

"Tell her to see the note first." I whispered to Aaron.

"Em needs to talk to you, but she wants you to see the thing in our bedroom first." Aaron said. Hannah then walked in. First, she screamed, then she yelled, "What the fuck!", then she yelled to Aaron and I, "You're staying at our place!" And then she came back out.

"What do the numbers on the back mean?" She asked us. I moved away from Aaron, grabbed her hand and pulled her outside, further back enough so that no-one could hear.

"Dad and I used the numbers as a code all the time before the twins, then after them only to tell each other really important things. No-one else knows this code, and I know for a fact it was him because of what it says." I said to her once I had stopped crying.

"What does it say, hon?" Hannah asked.

I started to cry again a bit, before whispering, "Didn't steal anything. All I ask is that you get an abortion. Do this and I will not hurt anyone. Don't do this and that boyfriend you love so much just might not be very safe."

"What the hell!" Hannah yelled after I finished speaking. She sat there in shock for a good minute before saying, "You need to tell Aaron."

"No. And if you tell him, I won't ever forgive you, It's my choice whether I tell or not." I said firmly.

"Fine, but only because I love and trust you. Surely you aren't thinking about it though?" She asked.

"I have to think about it. My Dad physically hurt me, called me an ungrateful bitch and fired me, broke into my apartment and completely trashed it, killed a rabbit and threatened me, my baby and the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. If I don't do it, what is he going to do? He has the power, Hannah, he's the President. If I do do it, I risk Aaron breaking up with me, and I couldn't dare risk that. Either way Hannah, I'm screwed." I said quietly.

"No, you aren't. The FBI could protect you guys and your Mom, and Leo, and Penny. We could also protect all your other family, including Grammy, Trey and Jess." Hannah said. Just as she said this, Damien came over.

A few minutes later, Hannah came back and said, "Damien has an idea. If you call your Dad, and get him to admit he did these things and we record it, we can have him thrown into jail.

"That'll never work. Plus MacLeish would be president." I said.

"It could work, also, MacLeish is dead. Last night, his wife killed him then killed herself. Aaron would be the President.." She started, then quickly said, "Or acting President until someone comes along!"

"How would it work?" I asked, liking the idea of Aaron being President.

"We'd get you to call him, and say something along the lines of, 'I need you to tell me if you were the one who trashed my apartment, and put the rabbit in there with the threatening note and the code for me. If you admit to it, I'll get an abortion. If you don't, Aaron and I are leaving.' Or something like that." Hannah said. "We record the whole thing, play if in front of the supreme court, and have him thrown into jail."

"I'll do it." I said. About thirty minutes later, Hannah, Damien, Chuck, Aaron and I were inside an office at the FBI headquarters, with everything set up so that the whole conversation between my Dad and I would be recorded.

"Alright, call him whenever you're ready." Chuck said. I squeezed Aaron's hand slightly before clicking the call button on my Dad's contact profile. As soon as he answered I put it on speaker.

"So, break up with that scumbag yet?" He asked snidely.

"No, Dad, not yet. If you tell me that you were the one who trashed my apartment, killed that rabbit and put it on my bed with a threatening note and the code for me on the back, you can drive me to the abortion clinic, and you can help me pack up my stuff and I'll move home." I said.

"You'd do all that for the protection of Shore?" He asked.

"Yes, but only if you tell me whether you did it or not." I repeated.

"Yes, I did do it. After you turned my brother against me, I was angry. I killed that stupid rabbit, broke into your apartment and trashed it. I wrote that note. I knew you would remember the code we used, it was like a game to you, but it came in handy today. So yes, I did do it." He admitted.

"Ok, Dad. I'll see you at the White House in.." I looked up at Hannah and she mimed 3 hours so I said to him, "3 hours. See you then, father." I said.

"Thank you for finally coming to your senses, Emily. I love you, see you in 3 hours." He said before hanging up. I started crying before leaning into Aaron. Damien and Hannah left immediately to go to the court and get an arrest warrant for him. After they did that, we grabbed something to eat before heading up to the White House together. I walked in a few minutes before Hannah, Damien and Aaron.

"Emily, I almost thought you weren't coming!" He said as he gave me a hug when I walked into his office.

"Right on time, am I not?" I asked.

"Right you are, do you want a drink?" He asked.

"No thank you, just want to get going. I booked the last appointment for the night." I said.

"Alright, let's go, shall we?" He asked.

"Just one thing, Dad." I said.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked. At that exact moment, Aaron and Hannah came in, both with their guns drawn, Aaron behind them.

"Thomas Kirkman, you are under arrest for threatening 2 American citizens, breaking and entering, illegally killing a wild animal, domestic abuse, neglecting parental responsibilities and using your job title to do all of this." Hannah said while Damien went around and handcuffed him.

"Did you actually think I would choose having a relationship with you over having a child and having a husband? Having a relationship with an abusive parent or starting a family. I choose the latter." I said.

"Fuck you." He spat. Damien and Hannah walked him out, with Aaron and I going behind. Everyone we went past looked extremely shocked, someone even fainted. I quickly talked to Seth and told him to issue a statement immediately, telling them that Tom Kirkman wasn't the President anymore, and was just arrested. After seeing Hannah, Damien and Tom out to the FBI cars, Aaron and I went back inside to get things in order. The Congress officially named him acting President until he either chooses to become President, or they get someone else, and I was his Chief Of Staff, as Dad hadn't officially fired me yet. We stayed till pretty late, and just before we left, Aaron and I spoke to Chanel 9, who were doing an exclusive interview with us.

"So, Mr Shore, Ms Kirkman, what exactly happened? I mean, Mr. Shore, you're know the acting President, and Ms Kirkman, your father was just arrested? How do you feel about this, and when will we be hearing the reason for his arrest?" The interviewer asked.

"Honestly, I'm finding it hard, and it's my first night being President." Aaron said.

"I'm glad my father had been arrested. Ecstatic, some might say." I said.

"Why is that, Ms Kirkman?" She asked. Aaron and I exchanged a look, meaning it was ok for me to talk about our relationship, the pregnancy and the threats my dad made.

"Well, Linda, it's because my Dad is not fit to be the President, or to be in public at all. Aaron and I have been seeing each other for over a year now, and have been living together for a while. Only recently I found out I was pregnant. And no, we will not be getting married anytime in the planned future. My father had always told me I was to get married, then have children. And I would only see the man I was going to marry, and it would be when I was 30. He was very strict, you see. I told him about Aaron and I, and our child, and he flipped his shit. He physically hurt me, and then yelled at my Mom about it, in front of my little brother and sister. My Dad told me to get an abortion and split up with Aaron, and move home, which of course, I couldn't do. Today, after seeing my Grammy and talking to my Uncle Trey, my Dad's brother, I went back to Aaron's and my apartment with Leo, Penny and my Mom. I opened my door and my apartment was completely trashed. I called my best friend, and he, my other best friend and some other FBI agents came over. My Dad killed a rabbit and put it on our bed, with I note pinned to it by a knife. The note was threatening me, Aaron and our baby. On the other side, there was a code. Dad and I had this code when I was little, so we could talk to each other without Mom knowing what was going on, or Leo and Penny. He used it and directly threatened Aaron, and we tricked him into admitting it over the phone, with my best friends and another good friend from the FBI recording it." I explained.

"The reasons for his arrest were for threatening 2 American citizens, breaking and entering, illegally killing a wild animal, domestic abuse, neglecting parental responsibilities and using your job title to do all of this." Aaron said.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in. To confirm, you to are in and have been in a relationship for over a year, and you are currently pregnant, Ms Rhodes." She repeated.

"Yes." We replied at the same time.

"And your father physically abused you, as well as threatened the two of you."

"He sure did." I replied.

"How does your Mother and siblings feel about this?" She asked.

"We'd like to get one thing straight here. You can pester Emily and I all you want, but please, for the love of god, please leave Alex, Leo, Penny and Trey Kirkman, Alyssa Rhodes and everyone else alone. If Alex wants to say anything, we'll let you know. Our family is going through a lot right now, and we'd really like it if their and our privacy could be respected." Aaron said.

"Alright then, I think that just about wraps this up then. Thank you again, Ms Kirkman, Mr Shore, for doing this interview." She shook our hands before we left. We headed downstairs to where a car was waiting with a secret service detail for us, and drove us to Hannah and Damien's place.

AN: Sorry if scenes are too short or not detailed enough. I tend to mainly focus on bad things that happen, or really good things, then write a small amount about it before moving on.


	6. Chapter 3 - ProCon list

"I just wish I could be at home, cuddling up in my own bed with my boyfriend, not caring about anything in the world. Instead I have a billion things running through my head. My boyfriend is the acting President. My Dad was just arrested. How does my Mom feel? How is Leo and Penny? I also have to watch everything that I do, making sure I don't drink or eat something bad for my baby, and making sure I don't stress too much, but like, how the hell am I not supposed to stress with everything happening!" I vented to Hannah. Aaron and I had been there for about half an hour, and since none of us had actually had a proper dinner, more like light snacks, so Aaron and Damien were cooking while Hannah and I talked.

"Look, your Mom and siblings will be ok. Yes, of course you'll be stressing, but you do really need to try not to if you want to have that baby." Hannah said.

"I know, it's just so hard to do. It actually went through my mind today that I should get an abortion. So many reasons have crossed through my mind, and I can't actually believe I thought about it, but at the same time I can believe it. That doesn't make any sense at all, does it?" I asked.

"Actually, it does. Let me break it down though. You hate that you thought about getting an abortion, but you understand the reasons why you thought about it, so it still crosses your mind, and you hate it even more." Hannah said.

"Yes, that's exactly it." I sighed. We talked for a bit longer before eating, then heading to bed shortly after. Hannah was going to be lending me some clothes, and she bought me some stuff as well, and Damien had bought Aaron a couple of new suits and toiletries as well. I put on Aaron's dress shirt from today, and hopped into bed (Hannah and Damien's spare bedroom), and he came in a minute later wearing a pair of Damien's sweatpants. As soon as he hopped into the bed, we were cuddled up together, with my head resting on his chest, and his arms around me.

"How are you feeling?" Aaron asked.

"Horrible. Kind of. I mean, everything from yesterday and today is just making it hard. Plus I have to try not to stress. And you're the President. It's hard, Aaron. I just feel like giving up, giving in and just crawling in a ball and never coming out." I whispered.

Aaron pulled me closer to him and said, "No matter what happens, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Aaron." I said back. A few minutes later, I remembered I hadn't told Aaron what was in the coded part of the note. I noticed that he hadn't fallen asleep yet so I said, "'Didn't steal anything. All I ask is that you get an abortion. Do this and I will not hurt anyone. Don't do this and that boyfriend you love so much just might not be very safe.'"

"What?" He asked confused.

"The numbers. That's what it read." I said.

"God, Em, now I understand your reaction." He said. "Did.. did you consider it?" He asked. All I could reply with was a nod.

"I don't blame you. If I could do anything to save you in a situation similar, I would consider it. I'm just glad Damien thought about that before you or baby got hurt." Aaron said. I smiled, leant up and kissed him, then we fell asleep not soon after talking. Next morning, I wake up needing to throw up again, and Aaron came into the bathroom to hold my hair and rub my back while I did. This is going to take time to get used to. We went out into the kitchen, and I was barely able to keep some plain crackers and juice down for breakfast. Aaron and I got ready, and were leaving before Damien and Hannah had even woken up yet. We went outside to see a car with 2 secret service agents already waiting for us to take us to the White House. As soon as we got there, we went straight into action, trying to get things in order. I almost forgot about my Obstetrician, and only remembered when Hannah asked me if I wanted her to come with me. I told her I would get back to her on that, and went to see Aaron in the Oval Office.

"Hey, Em." He said when I walked in.

"Ok, so I know you're completely busy with everything, but I thought I should at least ask, plus I'd really like it if you would be able to.." I started to ramble.

"Em, whatever it is, I'm sure I have the time." Aaron said as he cut me off.

"I made the Obstetrician appointment for today, and it's supposed to be in an hour." I said nervously.

"Of course I'll be there, babe. There's no way I would miss it. When do we need to leave?"

"30-35 minutes." I replied.

"I'll meet you in your office then, ok?" He asked.

"Thank you, Aaron." I said before walking out. I walked to my office, and called Hannah back. After throwing up again, I headed over to Seth's office. Seth was also one of Aaron's and my best friends, but lately he's been slightly ghosting us.

"Come in." He said when I knocked on his office door. "I'm kind of busy right now." He said when he looked up and saw me.

I closed the door before saying, "Seth, you've been telling Aaron and I that every time we've walked into your office for the last 4 weeks. Please, for the love of god, just tell me why the hell you're mad at Aaron and I!" I said frustratingly.

"I'm not mad at you." He mumbled.

"For fucks sake." I said ever more frustratingly as I collapsed on the couch and sighed. "Seth, please. Please, just tell me! I cant stand this! Right now, I really need my best friend!" I said.

"I'm not mad at you, I promise." He said, this time sadly and empty.

"Then what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm sick, Em." He said super quietly.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked.

"I have cancer. Hodgkin Lymphoma to be exact." He said. "It's curable, and I've been going to chemotherapy and radiation treatments for a month. I found out a month and a half ago. I was diagnosed it its early stages, and I'll be ok, but it's been so draining, and I didn't want you to be worrying about me. Especially now that you're pregnant, and Aaron's acting president, and everything with your family is happening." Seth explained. I was so shocked, all I could do was just sit there and stare. Seth came over and sat with me, and pulled me into a hug as I started crying.

"Em, I'll be ok." He whispered.

"Why couldn't you have just told us sooner? I would've given you more days off, and given you less things to do!" I said, my voice strained from crying.

"Emily, you're pregnant. Are you taking more days off and getting less things to do?" He asked.

"No, but.." I started before he cut me off.

"It is the same thing. Emily, I'm not getting better yet, but I'm also not getting worse. The doctor's said that it would go away within the next 6 months." He said.

"Good, because your niece of nephew are not growing up with a sick or gone uncle Seth." I said.

"I'll be fine, I promise Emily." He said. I stayed in there for another 20 minutes talking to Seth, only remembering that I had to go when Aaron called.

"You're not in your office?" He asked over the phone.

"I'm in Seth's. I'll be there in a minute." I said.

"Don't worry, I'll come to you." Aaron said before hanging up.

"I totally forgot, but we have an Obstetrician appointment in half an hour. I want to talk more about this though, and you need to tell Aaron." I said to Seth.

"I can't. You tell him!" Seth said.

"Tell who what?" Aaron asked as he walked in.

"Nothing!" Seth chuckled as he put his hands in the air as if to surrender.

"So, you done being mad at us now?" Aaron asked.

"He was never mad." I said.

"Oh? Am I the who you were telling about a what?" Aaron asked.

"Yes. Now go to that appointment!" Seth said. I laughed before pulling Aaron away.

"So what's up with Seth?" Aaron asked as we walked to the car waiting for us.

"I'll tell you tonight." I said.

"I cant wait till tonight. Tell me now." Aaron said grumpily.

"No, be patient mister." I said. We got in the car, and were driven to the place. Mike had to walk into the waiting room with us, and waited outside the room we were in. In any usual case, Aaron would have been assigned a new security detail for him personally, but we made sure it would be Mike as he and I trusted him as much as we trusted Seth, Hannah, Damien and my Mom. After the appointment, we headed straight back to the White House, and we went up to my office to talk for a bit. After that, I decided to take to rest of the day off so that I could go with Hannah and Damien to my apartment while the FBI did a bit more work, and so that I could check that nothing had been stolen. Mike drove me there, but left once I had gone in with Damien and Hannah.

"God, I forgot how bad it was. Aaron and I will have to buy all new stuff." I said as we walked in.

"I forgot too. When I got here this morning, I broke down in tears thinking about what could've happened if you weren't out with Alex." Hannah said. "On a happier note, how was the Obstetrician?"

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant." I said.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, 9 weeks. Not having any morning sickness until the other day wasn't abnormal, and the doctor said that it was fine that I had gotten a period during the first few weeks of the pregnancy." I explained to her, repeating what the doctor had told Aaron and I.

"Wow, that's crazy." Was all Hannah said.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, when can Aaron and I get our clothes and everyday shit?" I asked.

"You can probably grab most clothes, shoes and jewellery today, and you'll be able to get your toiletries and things as well, but we don't recommend getting much else." Hannah answered.

"Ok, thanks." I said. I went into my bedroom, and trying my hardest to ignore the FBI agents in my apartment, and the mess of everything, I grabbed as much stuff I could and put it in a few bags. I stayed for a little bit before putting my stuff in my car and driving back to Hannah and Damien's apartment. I sorted Aaron's and my stuff so it was easily accessible and sorted into his and my clothes, and separated our stuff. After getting all that done, I decided to see Mom, Leo, Penny and Grammy, so I drove over there.

When Grammy opened the door, she pulled me into a hug before I could say anything.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine, Grammy. How's Mom? And Leo and Penny, how are they dealing with this all?" I asked as we walked in.

"Your Mom has been locked in her old bedroom all day. She's only come out to eat and go to the toilet. She hasn't even spoken to the kids. I called Daphne over to see if she could talk to her, but she didn't. I even tried Trey. But nothing. Radio silence from her. Leo and Penny, well, I've been keeping them distracted." She said. I went in and saw both of them painting and sketching in brand new sketch books and paints and pens and pencils.

"Did you buy them all of this?" I asked.

"Actually, no, I didn't, Trey did." Grammy said.

"Remind me to thank him. Hey Leo, Penny." I said walking over to them.

"Emily!" They both yelled before coming over to me and hugging me, which I returned.

"How are you guys?" I asked.

"We're good! We saw Uncle Trey and Auntie Daphne!" Leo said excitedly.

"Yeah, and Uncle Trey bought us some drawing stuff, and Auntie Daphne took us to lunch!" Penny said, equally as excitedly.

"That's so cool! Have you been having fun with Grammy and your Uncle and Auntie?" I asked. They both nodded. "Good. I'm going to go try to talk to Mom, then I'll talk to you guys. You two ok with that?" I asked and they nodded again before going over to their paints and pens.

"I'm assuming you tried talking to her." I said when I went back over to Grammy.

"She hasn't said a single thing all day. I know its for the better with Tom being in prison, but I just feel for her right now. The poor thing has to deal with all of this and it's so hard." Grammy said.

"I know how it feels. I'll be back in a bit." I said before walking up the stairs over to her old bedroom from when she, Daphne and Uncle Robin were kids. Robin lives in Australia now though.

"Mom? Mom, its Emily." I said when I knocked on the door. I sat down so I was leaning on the doorframe, and my side was pressed up against the door.

"Aaron and I went to the Obstetrician today. Apparently I'm 9 weeks pregnant. It's crazy, I know. We were able to get some clothes and stuff from the apartment. I know you hate it, but what Dad did was vicious. I'm not sure if you heard or not, but I'll tell you anyway. He killed a wild rabbit, and put it in the middle of my bed, with a knife still through it, and a note pinned to the bunny by the knife. He threatened me, the baby and Aaron. On the back he used our code. It directly threatened Aaron. He said if I didn't kill my baby he would hurt Aaron. We tricked him, I know its bad, but we tricked him into admitting he did it on tape, and then arrested him. I know it's hard on you, Mom, believe me, you aren't the only one. Right now I'm trying to deal with him being in prison, my apartment being completely trashed, being 9 weeks pregnant, making sure you, Leo and Penny are ok, while also trying to run the county alongside my boyfriend who is the acting President." I paused for a minute. Still silence.

"Mom, I love you so much, and I just want to know that you're ok." I said. Another minute later, and I felt the door open. I immediately stood up and hugged her. She pulled me over to her bed after closing the door so that we could talk.

"I just can't believe he did all of this." She said.

"I know, me neither." I replied.

"Robin, Daphne, Trey and my Mom were right. I should've divorced your dad 10 years ago. I didn't because I knew it would hurt you so much, and because I loved him, and I genuinely thought he loved me too." She said.

"Trey and Dad mentioned something about something happening 10 years ago. Mom, what happened? They didn't tell me." I said.

"It was our 15 year anniversary weekend. You were spending 1 night at your friends, and two at Grammy's so that we could spend time together. On the first night, we were fine. The second night, we got drunk. Tom was more drunk than me. He was upset about something a waiter did, and was grumpy all night. I was tired and wanted to sleep, he wanted to turn the night upside down and make it fun again. I didn't want to do anything, I didn't feel up to it, and I was too tired. He got mad at me for not wanting to do it with him, claiming that I didn't love him anymore. He slapped me, right across my face and proceeded to rape me. Leo and Penny weren't planned. They weren't made out of love that night. That's another reason why I couldn't divorce from him. I couldn't be a single mother to twins and a fourteen year old girl. Only my Mom, Trey, Robin and Daphne knew." Mom said quietly. I was so shocked, I remember that weekend, and Mom and Dad seemed fine when I got home. I pulled her into a hug and we talked some more, and I convinced her to come out with me and talk to Grammy, Leo and Penny. About 30 minutes before I knew Aaron would be getting back to Hannah and Damien's apartment, I left Grammy's house. After being home for about 5 minutes, Aaron came in.

"Hey, how was work?" I asked after we had kissed and gone into the spare room we were staying in.

"Harder than I honestly expected. I really don't know how your Dad did this. I actually wanted to talk to you about that, though." He said. He took of his shoes and blazer before sitting with me on our bed.

"I want to know if you think I should take the job." He asked. I was kind of shocked, I didn't really expect him to ask.

"I.. I made a pro/con list." I said as I got up and went to my bag to grab my notepad.

"Of course you did." He said laughing. I passed it to him to see what he thought, and gave him a pen to add anything, then I read it again.

AARON BECOMING PRESIDENT  
PROS:

He becomes president

I get to keep my job

Seth gets to keep his job

Aaron would be really good at it

Pays well

White House residency

Air Force One at our unlimited use

Use of White House recreation and shit

I become First Lady - sort of

Camp David

Security

Pension

Health Benefits

Don't have to cook

Good education and able to spoil our kids

Keep my lovely partner and children safe

Fun perks

Always safe

Love doing it

Youngest President Ever

Always have my family with me

CONS:

Hard work hours

Tough job

Tough criticisms.

Children always in the spotlight

Always have a target on our backs

Have to live in White House - No privacy Would it really be that bad?

Always at work

No social life

So much fucking stress

Have to make extremely tough decisions - sometimes life or death, and this could take a toll on me, Aaron and our children

Travelling a lot -Wrong again

Always have security with us

Our whole life will be on social media and the news

Mentally, Physically and Emotionally draining.

High standards being youngest President ever

"I think the pros outweigh the cons." Aaron declared.

"They sure do." I said. I smiled up at him and kissed him lovingly.

"You sure you're ok with this?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." I nodded.

"I'll talk to Congress tomorrow. You'll come with?"

"Of course." I replied. "I wanted to talk to you about 2 other things, well, 1 now."

"Ok, what about? And what was the second thing going to be about?" He asked.

"The second thing was I was going to ask if you wanted to move, but that's settled." I paused as I had started to tear up thinking about the other thing I had to say. "Seth.. Seth has cancer." I said barely above a whisper.

"What?" Aaron asked, as shocked as I was when I found out.

"Hodgkin Lymphoma. It's curable though. He found out a month and a half ago, and has been going to chemotherapy and radiation treatments for a month. He was diagnosed in it's early stages so it'l be easier to cure. He said that its been so draining, but he didn't want us worrying about him. He told me that he wasn't getter better, but he also wasn't getting worse. He said that the doctors said he should be cured sometime after about another 6 months of chemo." I said, relaying what Seth had told me.

"My god, the poor guy! To be dealing with that without his best friends as well. He should've told us. You could have given him less hours and more sick days." Aaron said.

"I made that point as well. But as he pointed out, I'm pregnant but still not taking any days off or cutting my hours." I said.

"You should be." Aaron said.

"I know, and I kind of have been over the last few days. Look, we'll sort the issue of his and my work hours later. What do you want to do for dinner?" I asked, trying to change the topic.

"Have dinner with Seth." Aaron said.

"That sounds like a good plan." I smiled up at him before texting Seth. We went over to his apartment for dinner, then headed home, watched TV with Hannah and Damien, then went to bed.

In the morning, we got up and ate breakfast, me only being able to get down some crackers again, and then got dressed. We both decided to put on our nicest work clothes as we knew there would probably be a lot of media around, and we weren't sure if the inauguration would be today or if they would plan it for another day. Aaron had already set up a meeting with the President of the Senate and the Speaker of the House Representatives. The meeting was our first in the day, and it would be happening fairly early in the morning, so we drove to the White House as soon as we could, and as soon as my morning sickness had subdued a bit.

"Good morning, Congressman and Congresswoman." I said as we walked in.

"Morning, Sir, Ma'am." Aaron said after me.

"So, have we made a decision yet?" Congresswoman Hookstraten asked.

"Yes, we have." I said.

Aaron squeezed my hand lightly before saying, "We've decided to accept the offer of President, as I will step up to become President. I will be staying as a registered Independent."

"That's very good, I'm glad you have made this decision. We are quite sure you will be able to step up and perform this job exceptionally." Congressman Pence added. We talked for another hour, discussing the details of becoming president, including Aaron and I moving in, and the inauguration.


	7. UpdateSide note

Hi. Right. I haven't uploaded.

Uh, reasons. Here we go.

So, I thought this story was absolute shit. My writing is bad, and I know I havent written it well.

That's basically it.

Plus I havent watched Designated Survivor in ages.

I haven't checked reviews in ages, but... well, I got an email allerting me of a few reviews. And. Wow? Uh, 3 reviews, that's all I'll say. That's heaps to me, and they're positive. So... maybe I might continue this? I'm not sure yet.


End file.
